How do you tell?
by Carzydude26
Summary: Jacob, our lovely werewolf is imprinted. On who you ask? On the biggest, most handsome jock in Forks high. Edward? No you silly! Troy Bolton! Crossover between High School Musical and Twilight JacobxTroy Might become M but I'm not sure yet.
1. Singing your way to love

**Disclaimer! I do not own twilight nor do I own High School Musical! This story is only written for you to enjoy and love!**

How do you tell the high school jock you have a crush on him?No Wait… how do you tell him you two are meant to be… no,no …. how do you tell him you are his soul mate?! Let me tell you:

You don't!

* * *

Clouds were hanging over forks high as always.

Jacob just sat at his table staring into nothing. He was in pain and his pack friends knew it, that's why they left him alone most of the time. Jacob had met his imprint, only his imprint didn't know it, and Jacob didn't have the guts to tell.

"Jacob!" Jacob turned around to see Embry coming closer. "What do you want Embry?" he said with a cranky voice. Embry just gave him a big smile. "The team is going to play hoops in the gym, wanna come?" "No!" Embry made a pout face.

"Come on Jake! You've been skipping practice and missing out of all the fun for a week now!"

Jacob just stared at Embry.

"Fine, Fine, but you are going to have to tell him someday…" "No I don't!" Jacob responded

Embry just sighed and walked back towards the jock table.

Jacob followed Embry with his eyes. Embry sat down next to him, the guy Jacob had imprinted on.

Troy Bolton, basketball captain, jock, the most attractive guy in the school, and Jacob's imprint.

Jacob sighed while looking at Troy.

"Looking at him again?" Jacob almost fell of his chair with the sudden noise. He turned around to face three girls and a guy standing next to each other. One of the girls had her arm wrapped around the guy. Jacob made a sour face at them but they didn't leave, instead they sat down with him.

Gabrielle Montez, Bella Swan, Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen. Bella and Edward had been dating each other for a few months now.

Jacob just growled at them.

Gabriella smacked him in the head. "Jacob get over yourself! Troy is gay! I told you like a dozen times!" It was true and Jacob knew it but didn't want to believe it because he was afraid Troy wouldn't like him. Gabriella and Troy had dated but they broke up when Gabriella found pictures of nude males underneath Troy's mattress. Troy had tried to explain it but couldn't and told her everything. Troy was afraid of what his father might think of him being gay. His father, who happens to be their basketball coach, wasn't very fond of gay people and he always called them sissies when they did something wrong in practice.

"He can't be gay Gabriella! He always hangs around girls and he loves the attention he gets, I can see it in his eyes! He just wanted to break up with you without hurting your feelings so he planted those pictures there so you would find them and think he was gay!"

Gabriella hit his head again. "Jacob listen to yourself you are talking nonsense!"

Edward just grinned.

Jacob turned his head toward him and gave him a "If looks could kill" glare.

"You know she is right" he started. "I heard him think about how handsome some of the guys on your team look naked."

Jacob just stared at his half finished plate of fries before throwing it in the garbage can underneath the table. He knew Edward wouldn't lie, not after he saved Bella from getting killed by that evil vampire they destroyed last month. And of course the fact that Edward could read minds made Jacob consider speaking to Troy again, something he hadn't done since he found out he had imprinted on him.

"I don't know…" but before Jacob could finish his sentence he got smacked again but this time from two sides.

Emmet who happened to pass by at the moment laughed at Jacob.

"Is the little pup getting beaten by two girls?"

Jacob looked at Emmet before saying "Yes, but now the little pup is going to beat the leech!"

Jacob jumped on his feet, startling Emmet, and ran towards him. A wrestling match started between them and everybody in the cafeteria was cheering for either one of them.

While Jacob had Emmet pinned down to the floor someone started screaming in anger "What's going on in here?!" Ms. Darbus came walking through the door of the cafeteria. Emmet and Jacob stopped wrestling and stood up quickly their gazes focused on Ms. Darbus. "We were just having a game of wrestling Ms Darbus!" Emmet had a look of fear on his face. Vampires didn't get frightened often but every one of the Cullens agreed to it that Ms Darbus was definitely frightening.

She gave Jacob and Emmet a few glances. "Well, I see neither one of you is hurt so I'll just give you detention instead of expelling you right away! I will see you after class; you are going to paint the décor for our spring musical." "But Ms. Darbus..." Emmet started. "No buts young man!"She snapped at him "You will be there at 3:30 sharp!" and with that Ms Darbus left the cafeteria.

"Shit! Stupid dog!" Emmet gave Jacob a push and walked away towards his loving girlfriend Rosalie who had watched the entire display.

Jacob just sighed. He looked at the jock table and saw them all staring at him before starting to loudly applaud and to cheer for Jacob's almost victory on Emmet. "Woooo! Go Jacob" Embry shouted. "You got him good Jake! " Quil yelled. Sam just looked at him nodding his head, his eyes with a glance of disapproval and humor.

Jacob turned his eyes toward Troy.

When Troy noticed Jacob looking at him he gave Jacob a thumbs up and smiled at him.

Jacob's heart was all of a sudden filled with butterflies. Jacob couldn't help but smile at himself before sitting down again with Gabriella, Alice, Bella and Edward.

"Well, he definitely thinks you're hot."

Jacob turned to face Edward "Seriously?" "Yeah, he is thinking about how hot you look while you are wearing that tight black shirt and about how he wants to… "Edward suddenly put his hands up to his head covering his eyes and shaking his head "Omigod, way to much information!" They all started laughing at Edward, and after a few seconds Edward joined them.

* * *

Red, green, red, green, yellow, blue, Red, green, red, purple?? O what the hell, Jacob thought by himself. Jacob just started to put the colors in a random order. "Jacob! It's Red, green, red, green, yellow, blue, orange! Not the other way around!" Jacob sighed before giving a response. "Sorry Ms. Darbus!" She walked away angry to look at the piece Emmet was working on. "Emmet! It's supposed to be pink not purple!" Ms. Darbus almost started hit him with her clipboard for ruining their entire decor while accusing him of ruining their entire musical. Jacob couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Emmet, who of course heard it, gave Jacob an angry glance. Jacob just kept looking at his painting while snickering lightly at Emmet.

On the stage were auditions going on but they were almost over. Jacob had heard some terrible voices and some really high notes while he was painting in the back of the stage behind the curtains. None of the performers were really good. All of a sudden a beat went through the room. "Titididitididitididi" Jacob left his piece and walked towards center stage. On the stage were a guy and girl dancing. Jacob recognized them immediately. Sharpay Evans, aka the ice queen, and her brother Ryan Evans. Those two were the schools main performers; they played the leads in every musical and were well known for their great performances. Nobody really liked them though but that was probably because Sharpay was a real drama queen and she yelled at anybody who got in her way. Ryan, her loyal pet, followed her everywhere she went. Sharpay and Ryan especially hated the jocks, which included Jacob although for some reason Sharpay was always trying to hit on Troy, much to Jacob's dislike.

_"So good to be seen, so good to be heard. Don't have to say a word."_ The song continued with a way to cheerful beat while Jacob watched them dance and sing.

When the song was over Ms. Darbus gave them a great applause. "Bravo! Brava!" She said. "Well done everybody!"

After talking to Sharpay and Ryan for a while she looked around "Let's see, are there any last minute sign ups?" She yelled through the theater while Ryan and Sharpay made their way over to the exit. Ms. Darbus looked around. Almost everybody had left the school theater already. "No, great, done." She stated

Just as Jacob wanted to turn around to leave as well he heard a familiar voice. "Ms. Darbus wait!"

Jacob turned around and saw Troy walking in the direction of Ms. Darbus. "Troy Bolton? Am I surprised to see you here, were is your gang or how do you call them?" "Team, and they don't know I am here. I just wanted to try out for the musical." Ms. Darbus gave Troy a surprised look before recovering from the unexpected turn of events "I'm sorry Troy, but single auditions are long over and there simply is nobody to sing a duet with you."

Jacob didn't know what happened to him and why he did it but he did it but he did it anyway. "I'll sing with him" Jacob came from behind the curtains while raising his hand. Troy and Ms. Darbus turned to face him. Troy was looking a bit scared at him like he just had been busted but Ms. Darbus just looked angry. "Very funny you two but I will not allow this show to get messed up because two jocks tried to ruin it" with that she walked away.

Kelsi, the composer of the music and the creator of the musical had heard and seen everything from behind here piano but wasn't really bothered by the two guys asking to sing a duet together. Kelsi was very upset because Ryan and Sharpay for re-composing her piece of music. She was about to leave the stage quietly before she tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. The papers she was holding flew into every direction. Jacob and Troy immediately, always the gentlemen, ran over to her to help. "Are you okay?" Jacob asked. Kelsi, always the shy kid, just nodded at the two jocks that had come to her rescue. "So you wrote the whole musical?" Troy asked. She nodded again before saying. "You wanna hear how that piece that Sharpay and Ryan sang is supposed to sound?"

Jacob and Troy both nodded and stood up to follow Kelsi to the piano.

Kelsi started to play a slow song. Troy looked at the music sheet and started singing. _"It's hard to believe that I couldn't see you were always there beside me"_ Troy looked at Jacob and gave him a smile. Troy was really good, he had an amazing voice and Jacob immediately fell in love with it. Jacob looked at the sheet fast and saw that the "girl-part" of the song started right after the first sentence. Jacob got a bit nervous but opened his mouth anyway _"thought I was alone, with no one to hold"_ Then they started singing together.

_but you were always right beside me _

_This feelings like not other_

_I want you to know!_

_That I've never had some one that knows like you do_

_The way you do!_

_And I've never had someone as good for me as you_

_No one like you!_

_So lonely before, I finally found, what I've been looking for._

_Oeoeoeoeoe…Oeoeoe_

Troy and Jacob looked at each other, both their faces where covered with big grins.

A voice filled the theater. "Mr. Bolton, Mr. Black, I will see you next week during call backs, Kelsi give them a song to sing and rehearse it with them" Ms. Darbus was standing near the exit, apparently she had heard them sing. Kelsi got really exited and started chatting about when she was available to rehearse the song. Jacob just looked at the piece of music he got shoved into his hands before responding "wait… what?"

**How did you like the first Chapter? Please Review!!!**


	2. Before the date

**Disclaimer! I do not own twilight nor do I own High School Musical! This story is only written for you to enjoy and love!**

After Troy and Jacob had sung again that same afternoon, Jacob got more confident with himself and his voice. Troy and Kelsi kept telling him how beautiful his voice was. After Kelsi had left because of a sick goldfish Troy and Jacob stayed behind.

"So…" Troy started. "You wanna tell me why you have been avoiding me ever since I got back?"

Jacob just looked at his feet. Troy had just moved back to Forks a month ago. Troy moved away with his family a year ago but his mother didn't like the heat in Albuquerque so they moved back to Forks. Jacob had only been a werewolf for half a year when Troy returned and Jacob fell in love with him the minute he laid eyes on the guy.

"I mean, before I left we were good friends, and now you are all of sudden avoiding me?" Jacob just sighed. He opened his mouth but closed it again. Jacob didn't know how he was supposed to tell Troy that he was in love with him.

"Jake? You can tell me if something is wrong? No matter what, I won't judge you."

The silence stayed.

"Are… Are… I mean... Are you gay Jacob?"

Jacob was surprised with the sudden question; he looked up and stared into Troy's eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. Jacob nodded slowly before looking at his feet again.

Troy started smiling at Jacob. "Hey, that's no biggie." Troy said while wrapping his arm around Jacob's shoulder taking him into a sideways hug. "As a matter of fact I am gay to." Of course Jacob already knew this.

Jacob smiled before speaking. "That's not all of it Troy." "It isn't?" Jacob hesitated for a second.

"I am in love with you Troy." Troy looked surprised by the confession; Troy turned to look at his at the piano, thinking about what the boy next to him just said.

"Well… I think I like you to Jacob, a lot, and in time I might find I could love you, but I want to go on a date first ok?"

Jacob looked at Troy before smiling at him and saying "Ok I can do that." Troy smiled back, leaned forward and gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow at basketball practice!" Troy stood up and was about to leave through the door before turning around once more. "Hey Jake?" Jacob still smiling at himself looked at the love of his life. "Was it because of me you didn't come to practice?" "Yes." Jacob replied. Troy just smiled before leaving the theater fully.

Jacob set on the stage for a few more minutes before leaving as well with a big smile plastered on his face.

* * *

When Troy got home he saw his father sitting in front of the TV watching the daily news. Before Troy could say anything his dad started shouting at the TV. "Stupid morons, give them even more rights and the entire human race will extinguish and the world will be filled with perverts!" Troy walked over to the couch and looked at the TV. He then froze with shock as he saw what his father was watching. "Gay-Marriage legal in Ohio."

Troy's father turned around to face his son. "Hey Troy, were where you after practice? I thought you would ride home with me?"

Troy didn't say a word; he just stood there, still in shock. He just couldn't believe his father was so full with hate. Hate against homosexuals, hate against him.

"Troy? Are you alright?" he asked worried. Troy just nodded before heading upstairs. He closed his door and fell on the bed. Tears were running down his cheeks as he thought about never being able to look his dad in the eyes again after he told him he was gay.

Troy's phone started ringing; he looked at the number but didn't recognize it. He flipped his cell open. "Who is this?" "It's me Jacob. When I got home I realized we hadn't discussed a date for our date." Troy heard Jacob giggle a bit at that sentence, it made Troy smile, he knew he was in love with Jacob, always had been, he just wasn't sure if Jacob was really in love with him so he wanted a date to test him. Troy had been more happy then he had let Jacob know when Jacob told him he was gay and in love with him! Troy wanted to do a victory dance the second he heard it but contained himself at that moment. "How about Friday? I heard they are showing this new werewolf movie and I heard it was pretty good?" Troy could hear Jacob giggle at the other side of the phone. "Sure! You wanna grab dinner first? I am buying!" Jacob replied "Well how can I say no to that offer?!" "Okay then, it's a date" Troy smiled at Jacob through the phone. "It's a date." With that Jacob hung up. Troy moved his head up to his pillow before letting out a huge sigh and closing his eyes, slowly falling asleep from a day full of surprises.

* * *

The next three days were normal, as far as normal goes. Troy and Jacob had been practicing with Kelsi every free second of the day to get their song just right. Today was their date and both Troy and Jacob were looking forward to it. They were practicing with Kelsi in the Music room during their break when they heard a loud scream coming from downstairs. Jacob and Troy stopped singing and looked at each other with question marks before heading to the door and down the stairs. A small group had gathered near the "Message board." Sharpay and Ryan were standing there all frustrated and angry about something. Sharpay took of in the direction of the theater. Ryan, always to follow his sister, followed her. The small group walked away from the board without even noticing Jacob and Troy.

The curiosity got to both of them while they walked towards the board.

**Callbacks duets:**

Ryan and Sharpay Evans

Troy Bolton and Jacob Black

....

Jacob and Troy smiled at each other. "That explains why Sharpay was screaming" They both chuckled at the surprise Sharpay must have gotten. "What's the big deal?" Both Troy and Jacob jumped at the sound of Kelsi suddenly behind them. Kelsi looked at the piece of paper hanging on the board and grinned. "She saw it then?" "Yes she did and she looked pretty angry." Troy responded before taking the piece of paper of the board. "What did you do that for?" Jacob asked. Troy looked down and blushed a little bit before explaining to Jacob and Kelsi about his dad. When Troy was finished a tear ran down his cheek. Jacob, who saw this and who had gotten touched by the story, pulled Troy in for a hug.

After Jacob released Troy, they both smiled at each other and noticed Kelsi was smiling as well. Before Troy or Jacob could say something, she spoke "I won't tell anybody you can trust me."And with that she walked away back upstairs to the music room. "Are you coming we have some more practicing to do." Jacob looked around and saw nobody was in the hallway. He took Troy's hand and dragged him back upstairs.

* * *

Troy was standing in front of the mirror looking at himself. He was wearing blue, just tight enough jeans and a white T-shirt with a black wolf on it which made his abs show nicely. A knock on the door made him stop looking at himself.

His mother entered and noticed he was al dressed up. "You got a date tonight honey?" She asked curious. Troy smiled at her; he loved his mother very much. "Yes ma'am he said while saluting her." She laughed at her son's silliness. Then her face got serious. "Troy?" "Yes mother?" "Is there something you want to tell me?" Troy noticed his mother was holding a letter, on the front was their school logo. "I don't know? What am I supposed to tell you?" Troy's mother handed him the letter.

_Dear Mr. and Ms. Bolton_

_As you might know your so__n has recently joined the theater group after auditioning last Friday. As head of the drama department and as a drama teacher I must ask for you permission to let your son in on these out of school activities. I request therefore that you give your son a piece of paper with your permission and an autograph. Thanks in advance _

_Ms. Darbus_

Troy looked up from the letter, completely stunned. "Mom it is not what you think!" "Son..." she started. Troy sat down on his bed, nodding his head while saying "This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" "Son, I don't mind you joining the theater." She said. Troy looked up at his mother, his eyes filled with tears. "You… You don't?" He asked. "No! Of course not! Well, we have to keep it a secret from your father because he wouldn't let you, but if you really want to do this than you have my support." A slight smile came on Troy's face. "Thanks mom." "You're welcome honey." She walked out off the room but before closing the door she asked another question. "Troy?" Troy looked at his mother. "Yes?" She hesitated for a second. "Are you... I mean... are you Gay?" Troy thought about telling for a second and decided it was best if he did so he nodded. His mother's expression got blank. Troy felt himself shaking with fear about her reaction.

Than she smiled at him, a real warm and caring smile. "And this date is it a boy?" "Yes mom" Troy smiled back at his mother. "Well good luck then, and be sure to tell him that you are a great catch!" "Mom!" Troy threw a pillow at his mother. She quickly ducked it and closed the door. They both were laughing at each other. Troy knew his mother loved him and she knew she got loved right back. Troy smiled at himself in the mirror. Everything was going perfect. He got a date with the boy he was in love with. His mother was ok with him being gay. He got to audition for something he always wanted to do; life just couldn't get any better. Or could it?

* * *

Jacob was walking in his wolf form through the woods. "_Jake? When is your date?" _It was Embry._ "In half an hour I'll be leaving soon. Wish me luck ok?" _ 5 voices echoed through his head. _ "Good luck!"_ Embry again. "_Keep it safe."_ Quil, who else would say something like that. _ "It's about time._" Leah of course. _ "Good luck Jacob."_ Their Leader Sam. "_Fuck him for me will you?" _ Paul, that arrogant asshole. _ "Paul!" _Paul just grinned at Jacob.

Jacob's body started shaking before he turned back into his human form. He was completely naked as he walked into his house. His father was sitting in front of the TV. "Jacob is that you?" "Yes dad, but I'll be gone soon. I have a date tonight with Troy." Jacob went into his room. He picked out an outfit and put it on.

When Jacob left his room his dad called him again. "Jacob, come here for a second." Jacob walked over to his father and sat down on the couch. "What's up dad?" He asked. "I know Jacob that he is your imprint, but I still don't feel comfortable with him being a guy." Jacob looked at his dad. Of course this didn't came as a surprise to him, he knew his father was never really fond of gay people. He could accept them, as long as it wasn't anyone close to him. "Dad, there is nothing I can do about it, I love him and I wouldn't do anything to change that." His dad just sighed. "I know son, I know." With that Jacob stood up and headed to their garage. He took out his Motorcycle and sped away through the forest getting closer to Forks. Tonight was the date, the date with his love, his soul mate. Jacob just couldn't wait. He sped up a little more to get there even faster.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Dinner with a Werewolfish desert

**Disclaimer! I do not own twilight nor do I own High School Musical! This story is only written for you to enjoy and love!**

As Jacob came close to Troy's house he saw Troy already standing at the corner of his street. Jacob pulled over near him. Troy had a surprised look on his face. Apparently he hadn't expected to go by motorcycle. "You know how to drive one of these things?" Jacob took of his helmet and gave Troy a grin. "Yeah I do." Troy walked around the Motor before, his eyes growing in his head as he noticed that it was a rare kind of Motor. "Is this… is this.. a 1973 original Harley-Davidson XLCH 1000 Sportster?!" Troy's mouth fell open with surprise as he recognized the Motor. Jacob grinned. "Yes it is, you like it?" Troy's hand went over the hood "Wow… " was all he could say.

"Hop on, dinner awaits." Jacob pulled out the spare helmet he had brought and handed it to Troy. Troy took it and put in on in an instant. "Let's do this!" he practically screamed with excitement. Jacob chuckled at him before speeding away, heading towards Port Angeles.

Troy put his hands around Jacob's waist while he laid his head down on Jacob's back. Jacob chuckled lightly at the feeling of Troy's hands.

After twenty minutes Jacob took a side road into the forest. "Jacob, I though we were going out to dinner?" Jacob laughed a bit before responding. "But we are." Troy didn't know what the young fellow was up to but he didn't make a big deal out of the fact they weren't actually going to a restaurant, unless there was one in the middle of the forest… '

After another five minutes Jacob pulled over and took his helmet of.

"Ready for dinner?" Troy looked around, the only thing he saw were trees. "Ehm, Jacob there isn't anything here." Jacob gave Troy a devilish grin before taking his hand and dragging him through the forest.

Once they reached a clearing Jacob stopped in the middle of it. "Ready?" he asked.

Troy just nodded.

Out of nowhere little lights were turned on and a picnic table appeared from the darkness. On the table were two plates. Between the two plates were a few dishes. Mashed potatoes, salad, a bowl of fries, two slices of pizza, a bowl of spaghetti, some Chinese food and a huge chocolate cake.

"Omigod Jacob!" Troy almost screamed at the look of the romantic clearing. "This is so sweet of you!." Troy continued before giving Jacob a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Jacob." "So you like it then?"Jacob asked. "Like it? This is so romantic!" Troy took Jacobs hand and led Jacob to the table. "But I am hungry and that food just looks delicious!" Jacob couldn't help but laugh at the hungry boy. "Well then lets eat shall we?"

During dinner the two boys talked about their parents, their friends, their likes and dislikes while enjoying the delicious dinner. "Mmmm, this Pizza is so good" Troy said while taking another bite of his slice. "Did you make this?" Jacob gave Troy a smile before saying "No I didn't, a friend of mine made it." Esme Cullen had cooked the dinner for Jacob. Esme, always the one to encourage love, had insisted on cooking dinner for the two boys. "Well tell the person who made all this delicious food that he or she is a great cook!" Jacob smiled again. "I think she al ready knows that though"

After dinner was over Troy and Jacob laid down on the grass in the clearing, looking at the moon.

"Troy?" Jacob started hesitantly "Yes?" Troy replied with a soft voice, he was enjoying his surroundings and especially the guy lying next to him. "Troy, I really do like you and I want to be your boyfriend." Jacob said a bit too fast because he was extremely nervous. "What?" Troy sat up to look Jacob in the eye. Jacob followed his lead and sat up as well. "Troy, I have been in love with you for a while now and I really, really like and love you. That's why I want you to be my boyfriend." Jacob said only this time a bit slower. Troy just kept looking at Jacob thinking about what he was supposed to say next. "But if you don't want to or something I can under…" But before Jacob could finish his sentence Troy kissed him gently on the lips. "Jacob, I have been praying and praying for you to say those words! I love you to and Yes I'll be your boyfriend Jacob!" Jacob got a huge smile on his face while leaning over again to kiss Troy.

Their mouths opened and Troy's tongue got entwined with Jacob's.

Titititititititititi. Troy pulled back before asking "Is that your cell?" Jacob took his cell phone out of his pocket. "It's the alarm, the movie starts in twenty minutes and we really should be going if we want to make it in time. Do you still want to go?" Troy thought about it for a second before responding "Yes, we are still on the date and this date includes a movie so we are going to see it." "Ok then chief." The boys smiled at each other before standing up and heading back to the Motorcycle.

Once they arrived at the cinema they bought two tickets to see the werewolf movie. The movie was about a werewolf priest who tormented little towns in Scotland. Troy thought the movie was really awesome because of its great story and the huge amount of blood in it. Jacob on the other hand though it was just a stupid and dumb image of a werewolf and was getting slightly angry at the producers of the movie.

When the movie was over Troy and Jacob strolled through the streets of Port Angeles a bit, not really wanting the night to be over. "Jacob is something wrong?" Jacob growled a bit in his throat before saying "I'm fine." Troy looked at Jacob with a confused look in his eyes. "Was it something I did or said?"Jacob turned to face Troy. "No of course not! You have been sweet all evening!" Troy blushed a little bit at the comment before continuing his questions. "Than why are you so upset?" "It's just.. " Jacob wasn't sure whether he should tell troy or not. "It's just I didn't really like the way the producers portrayed the werewolf in the movie." Troy looked confused at Jacob. "That's all? You are upset because you didn't like the way the werewolf looked in the movie?" Jacob started at his feet, knowing the subject he didn't want to talk about was getting way to close. "Kind of stupid huh? Well let's just forget about ok?" "Jacob why does it bother you so much? It's not like you know an actual werewolf now do you?" Troy laughed a bit at his own comment before noticing Jacob's face had turned red. "Omigod… No way? You know a werewolf?" Troy's mouth fell open in disbelief. "What? Of course not!" Jacob replied fast. "A werewolf? Seriously Troy?" Troy looked at Jacob. Troy had no idea what to make of his confused boyfriend. Boyfriend… he liked the sound of that. "Why are you smiling all of sudden?" Troy hadn't noticed, but a smile had been put on his face. "Nothing, it's just that I realized that you are my boyfriend now." Jacob grew a smile on his face as well before taking Troy's hand and continuing their walk through Port Angeles. "Yeah, you are my boyfriend and I love you Troy." Troy looked at Jacob before turning him around and kissing him. "I love you to Jake." With that they walked back towards the Motorcycle.

They headed back to Forks. Troy's around Jacob's waist, his head on Jacob's back.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Nice to meet you vampire!

**Disclaimer! I do not own twilight nor do I own High School Musical! This story is only written for you to enjoy and love! So today we are going to take a nice little mythical tour!  
**

Troy was sitting at the lake near Forks, he knew that he couldn't touch it, he wanted to touch it so badly but his father had forbidden him. Stupid curse, he thought by himself.

* * *

Jacob had been looking forward to Monday all week he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see Troy so badly. After their date had ended Jacob couldn't take the smile of his face for the rest of the weekend. Jacob's pack were very happy for Jacob but got a bit irritated by the wolfs thoughts, wondering around in their heads.

As the bell for first period rang, Jacob entered the school grounds. _Shit! _He thought by himself, before sighing and slowing his pace, knowing he'd al ready get detention anyway.

"Hey Jake!" Jacob turned around to find Troy standing against the old blue pick-up Troy had gotten from his dad just after they moved back to Forks. "Troy? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I could ask you the same thing mister." Troy said playfully. "Wanna skip classes today? Hang out in the forest or something?" Jacob gave Troy a smile before responding "I'd love to, I am getting detention anyway so what the heck."

Troy smiled at Jacob's comment before taking his hand and dragging him out of the school area into the thick forest surrounding Forks.

As they were walking, going slightly uphill they passed a creek. Troy stared at the water for a few seconds before dragging Jacob over a nearby wooden bridge.

After they reached an open spot in the forest, Troy sat down on a tree pulling Jacob next to him.

"So…" Jacob started "Why are we here?"

Troy turned his head to face Jacob. "I like this spot, I always come here to think and I wanted to show you this place because it is special to me."

Jacob was touched by the gesture and gave Troy a sideways hug, putting his arm around the boy and keeping it there.

"Wanna tell me why it is special?" Jacob could see on the look on Troy's face that he was fighting with his inner self whether he should tell it or not. "Maybe later ok?" Jacob just shrugged. "Ok."

The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes before Troy stood up again. "Let's go, I wanna show you something Jacob."

Jacob took the hand Troy was holding out and followed him back down a bit to the creek.

"Jacob?" He asked. "Yes?" "You love me don't you?"

Jacob was a little bit surprised with the sudden question "Yes I do, very much as a matter a fact."

Troy nodded at himself. "And you trust me don't you?"

Jacob got a confused look on his face "Yes… I do… Why?"

Troy took of his shirt and laid it down on the ground. "I want to show you something OK?" Jacob nodded.

Troy's hand reached for his belt but before he could Jacob's face got white. "Is everything all right Jacob?"

It wasn't all right, it was far from all right! All of sudden an awful scent had reached Jacob's nose. A scent that he would recognize everywhere because he had smelled it way to many times before.

"Troy we have to go!" Troy looked confused at Jacob. "What? Why?" Jacob looked scared at Troy. "We just have to okay! Don't ask questions just run back to school! Now Troy! Hurry!" Troy's face got a scared look all over it. "Jacob tell me what is wrong, is it me?" Jacob pulled Troy into a hug. "No Troy I love you, but you have to go now something dangerous is coming closer." "I love you to Jacob" was the thing that Troy said before giving a Jacob a kiss on the mouth.

Jacob let go of Troy. Troy bend down and took his shirt of the floor. "Well I guess I will have to show you another day than, don't I?" "Probably for the best yes." Troy headed for the trees leading back to the school. "Aren't you coming Jacob?" "I can't Troy, there is something about me you don't know, but I have to keep this threat from getting any closer to Forks. Do you understand me?" Troy understood all to well. "I do Jacob, I do" Troy was about to disappear into the forest when a voice filled the clearing around the creak. _"To late, little puppy I am already close enough to see you and your precious boy."_ Jacob quickly took Troy's arm and dragged him back to the creak. "Stay as close to me as possible Troy."

All of sudden there was a woman standing on the other side of the creak. Her hair was completely red and she had an evil smirk on her face.

"So Jacob? Is it? Is this your boy toy? Jacob growled at the woman. "Victoria how nice to see you again, still want revenge on the Cullens?"

Victoria grinned to herself. "Yes indeed little pup, but not only the Cullens anymore, there has been a troop of wolfs I want to kill as well." Jacob muscles tensed, ready to change. "Jacob…" a scared voice said "Who is this woman." "Troy there is something you don't know about his world and I am really sorry you had to find out this way but the woman you are facing is a…" Jacob hesitated for a second "A what Jacob?" "A vampire." Troy's face turned pale white at the word vampire. "But don't worry I am going to protect you ok, don't freak out, I won't hurt you just stay back ok" Troy nodded. Victoria who had been watching the whole conversation started to laugh devilishly. "Well, Jacob I thought you had told him by now. Before Troy even knew it Jacob had made a huge Jump. While in the air Troy noticed how Jacob's body was changing. It was growing fur and growing in size as Jacob's cloths were ripped apart. When Jacob landed a big red/brown wolf was standing a few meters in front of Troy. Troy's mouth fell open with surprise and fear.

The wolf turned his head. Troy saw a tear running down from its cheek before the wolf turned back at what was supposed to be a vampire.

Victoria's smile grew even bigger. "Ready to fight mud?" Before Jacob could even growl at her she was already at their side of the creak, throwing Jacob against a tree near where Troy was standing.

Jacob jumped to his feet and quickly ran of into Victoria's direction trying to tackle her down.

Troy watched the fight in utter disbelief. He didn't know what to make out of all of it.

Troy knew he had to do something to help Jacob and the only thing he could think of was revealing his awful secret to the person he had fallen in love with.

Troy moved over to the creak while taking his shirt, shoes and socks of. He slowly walked into the water until his entire body was underneath the surface. This was it. Troy closed his eyes fully concentrating on his own heartbeat as it was slowing down by the second. Troy's body started shaking uncontrollably as his heartbeat suddenly sped up to an immense speed. Troy knew it was happening, something he hadn't down for two decades.

Jacob who had been fighting with Victoria suddenly noticed that Troy was gone. Jacob was in shock and cause of that his defense weakened for second and Victoria slammed him into a tree.

Jacob felt himself slip away. His head was pounding as his eyes closed but before Jacob could faint entirely he heard the scream of a woman.

* * *

_Jacob……. Jacob….__. A bright light lighted the room Jacob was standing in. The room was filled with all kind of books laying on top each other. In the middle of the books was desk. Behind a desk there was man sitting. "Where am I?" Jacob asked confused. The man rose to his feet. Jacob couldn't see his face because it was the light somehow didn't light the man's face. "That doesn't really matter Jacob. You are only here cause you have to fur fill you destiny." "My destiny?"Jacob asked confused "Yes Jacob, your destiny, something will happen to you, a person will tell you his deepest secret, guide him Jacob, guide him." All of a sudden the room was fading away and everything was turning black again._

_

* * *

  
_

"Jacob! Jacob! Wake up Jake! Come on wake up!" Troy was shaking Jacob trying him to wake up. Jacob slowly opened his eyes as he realized what had happened. "Victoria! Where is she?" Jacob jumped to his feet but immediately fell down again because his head started spinning. "Everything is fine Jacob, calm down." Jacob raised his hands to rub his head. But then where is she? Omigod Troy! Are you al right? Did she hurt you in any kind of way?" Troy gave Jacob a smile. "No silly she didn't hurt me." Jacob sighed. "Did the other wolfs come? Did they destroy her?" Troy looked at his feet for second before turning back to Jacob looking him in the eye. "No Jacob, no other Wolfs came, I chased her away."

Jacob's mouth fell upon with surprise. "B-B-But how Troy?" Troy stood up and walked a few meters away from Jacob before turning around.

"This is why." Troy's body started to shake. The shape of Troy's body changed. Troy's face started to turn a dark blue while a tail started to grow around Troy's ass. Claws replaced Troy's feet and hands. This all happened within a second.

In front of Jacob stood a blue wolf. The wolf's fur was slowly moving in the wind, it almost looked like it wasn't normal fur though it looked more like it was fur made out of water.

"What are you Troy?" Was the only thing Jacob could say. Jacob's eyes grew wide as he observed the blue wolf in front of him, wondering what the hell just had happened

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Wanna know all about Troy? Keep coming back to read the next chapter!  
**


	5. The story of the blue wolf

**Disclaimer! I do not own twilight nor do I own High School Musical! This story is only written for you to enjoy and love! I sure hope you like it! Please review at the end! Thanks to Toribird91 for her sweet reviews!  
**

The blue wolf walked over to Jacob and put his nose against Jacob's hand. Jacob felt the wetness of the nose and reached out to stroke the wolf behind his ears.

"Troy? Can you turn back?" The blue wolf stepped a few steps back before turning back into the human Jacob had imprinted on.

Troy, who was completely naked, walked back over to an also naked Jacob before hugging him. "Jacob… I… I… I don't know what to say." Troy stumbled over his own words. Jacob took Troy's hand. "Let's sit down for a second ok?" Troy nodded at Jacob as they walked back over to the edge of the creek.

"Should I start to tell my story?"Jacob asked Troy. Troy nodded at Jacob not saying a word.

Jacob looked at the other side of the creek for a few seconds before starting to tell the story of how he became a werewolf. "When I first found out I was a werewolf I looked at it if it was curse. I tried all my life to be like everybody else was, and this made me even weirder. I got pretty freaked out when I first turned; I didn't know what was happening to me." Jacob smiled at himself while thinking of that weird day. "Our pack leader told me everything I needed to know about being a wolf. He told me about how we have to protect the people of the reservation, and soon after, the people of forks. This all happened while you were away but when you got back something happened to me." Jacob looked at Troy who was staring at the creek. "What happened?" He asked not letting his eyes slip from the water. "I got imprinted on you." This time Troy did look up. "Imprinted? What's that" He asked with curiosity in his voice. "It's stronger that love it first site, it's like meeting your soul mate but even stronger than that. Being imprinted means that the love I feel for the imprintee, in this case you, is the most powerful thing in my life." Troy looked back at the water. "I got the same feeling, Jacob, the feeling that I never wanted to leave you, but I didn't quite understand what it meant." Jacob put an arm around Troy and pulled him close into his bare chest. "I love you Troy." Jacob said. It took Troy a few seconds before he responded. "Me too Jake, Me too." They sat near the creak, not speaking just enjoying each others company for another hour or so before they noticed that it was getting darker.

"You know it is the middle of winter and we are sitting her both completely nude." Troy commented. "Oh, I forgot to mention that werewolves have a higher body temperature than normal humans do." Troy nodded before saying "so do I." Jacob let go of their embrace and stared at his imprintee. "Will you tell me your story now?" He asked. Troy just nodded before he started to tell what had happened to him forty years ago, forty long years ago back in the sixties.

_Flashback_

_Troy had __just bought the best "Stuff" people were talking about. Troy just had to get a taste of it because all of his friends had. As he arrived home he walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Once inside he walked over to his bed and sat down on it. He opened the bag and took one pill out of it. He observed it; it was a blue, round pill. Troy put it in his mouth and he immediately felt the drug working, the rush, the adrenaline and the calming effect of it. Troy just let the pill work and relaxed completely. The pill wore itself out after a couple of minutes and Troy felt like he hadn't experienced it fully enough so he took another one, and another one, and another one. After just a few days Troy couldn't put them aside anymore, he was addicted. His mother and father were hippies so they didn't really care about their sun's addiction and told him to just let it all go and enjoy life to its fullest. His friends left him as soon as they found out about his addiction and after a few weeks Troy ran out of money to buy some more and fell in a depression, capable of anything to get him some more of those delicious blue sweets. One day, coming back from a party, he felt shaken up to his lack of pills and almost fainted not being able to have any of them. All of sudden a man, dressed in black robes, walked over to him from out of the shadows of a nearby alley. He offered Troy all the pills he wanted as long as the man could do a little experiment on Troy and his family. Troy agreed to it because he was desperately in need of the pills. After a few days of countless pills Troy noticed something. His parents had started to loose their "Hippyness" and started to behave like normal parents would do. And he also somehow started feeling a strong attraction towards water. Every time Troy looked at water he felt like drowning himself in it. Troy could resist the urge to do so until his dad decided to take them all to a nearby lake for a swim._

_As soon as they arrived Troy felt the water pulling him closer__. Troy started running towards the water, still fully clothed and ran into it, planning to drown himself in its embrace. Troy's parents didn't know what was happening and just stared, frozen, at their sun. When Troy got beneath the surface he could hear an evil laugh going through the water. That was the day Troy died. _

_A waternimpf, a __creature that was almost extinguished, saw Troy drowning and noticed that bad magic was all over the boy. She quickly swam towards the boy and put a spell on him._

"_A bad person __took over your soul,_

_Here I shall play my role_

_A water-wolf you will be_

_And you will be set free_

_Of the curse __on you that you cannot control."_

_After that Troy's hart started beating extremely fast and his body started changing, changing into a blue wolf._

_After that things went from good, to bad, to worse. Troy was relieved to be of the "addict" curse put onto him by the person he had met after the party. But things weren't all so well and he had to pay a high price for being so reckless._

_Troy had stopped aging and every time he came even close to water he turned back into his wolf form. His parents stopped aging as well for some reason and they __all fled the country as soon as they could. _

_Years went by, and Troy didn't see a human being for nearly a decade. Meanwhile Troy learned how to control his ability to change into a wolf using the water he had in his body and he learned how to prevent changing in a wolf while touching water. After eleven years of not seeing a human, his parents decided that Troy could control his wolf well enough and decided to move back into a human area. They moved back to a small town called Calico in California. _

_They lived there for 3 months. __In the third month the town celebrated its 500__th__ anniversary and there was a big party planned. While the party was in full glory Troy got into a fight with a guy named Brad. Troy got really angry with the guy and turned into his wolf, killing all the people in the town within an hour. The town became a well know ghost town after that because nobody knew what had happened their._

_After the mass murder his father told Troy that if he ever came near water again__ to turn or if he ever used his body-water to turn into a wolf ever again, his parents would leave Troy and would never come back to him. And with that Troy stopped turning and almost forgot how to do it, until their family moved to forks where Troy started high school all over again._

_End of flashback._

"Wow…" was the only thing Jacob cloud manage to say when Troy finished his story. "I can still hear their screams when I go to sleep, you know." Jacob still had no idea what to say to the story and just gave Troy a long hug.

It had completely darkened now and it was probably near midnight already.

"I should go back home, my parents will be worried." Troy said. Jacob just nodded, before giving Troy a kiss on the mouth. "I still love you, you know. I don't care about what you did, as long as you don't do it again… I love you Troy." Troy stood up, ready to leave but before he completely left he told Jacob that he loved him back.

Jacob smiled at the boy. "Troy… What will you tell your parents about you being naked?" Troy, chuckled out loud at the question. "I just have to tell them the truth won't I?"

Jacob nodded before saying his final goodbyes as he saw Troy leave through the forest.

Jacob still couldn't believe that all that had happened to Troy. Out of nowhere a black wolf emerged from the forest. Jacob looked at it. "He won't hurt Forks Sam, I know he won't" The black wolf just nodded before turning to go back into the forest.

**Hope you like the whole Troy revieling his past thing... and I hope you will review!**


	6. Punishment and Coming Out

**I am so sorry for the late update. I had so much going on the past month, I had a test week and a vacation trip and presentations and book reports and problems ect. It has been a stupid month... the only thing cheering me up is reading the nice reviews I got... I want to thank the people who were so nice for reviewing my story it means a lot. BTW I can't wait for New Moon! I am going to see it as soon as it comes out in Holland! Shirtless Jacob... sigh..... Enjoy :D  
**

The rest of the week went by rather fast. Troy hadn't shown up in any of his classes much to Jacob's dislike.

"Where the hell is he!?" Jacob shouted at Bella who was sitting in front of him. She sighed before looking over to the "jock" table. Chad, Embry and Quil were playing with a few basketballs while shamelessly flirting with the cheerleaders around them. "I don't know Jacob…" she replied after a few moments. Jacob grunted at her words before rising and walking out of the cafeteria

_were are you Troy? _

_

* * *

_

Troy was grounded into staying in his room for a week, not even attending school. After he told his parents about his transformation they had yelled at him until the last hours of the night had past. They were starting to make plans to leave Troy because he disobeyed them but after Troy explained everything about the vampire and the wolves of la Push his parents decided to punish him by locking him in is his room and taking away all his technical stuff and books.

There was nothing that Troy hated more than being locked into a room, not being able to do anything at all, still not believing that even though he was over fifty years old his parents still had this control over him!

The week had gone by and Troy missed Jacob the most of all the things he wasn't able to do in his week in 'prison'. On Friday late afternoon someone knocked on his window.

Troy who had been sitting on his bed staring at the cracks in his sealing jumped with the sudden noise. Before realizing what had happened a shirtless Jacob was standing in his room and hugging the breath out of him. "I was so worried…" Jacob sobbed.

Troy's hands found Jacob's back and started rubbing it, making small circles over the muscles in Jacob's back. Troy inhaled the scent of Jacob's hair, earth and wild. "I missed you to Jacob."

Troy leaned back a bit so he could face Jacob. "My parents locked me in this room because I shifted into my wolf." Jacob stared blankly at me for a few moments before taking me in a hug again.

"_I am so sorry"_Jacob whispered. Troy quickly pulled back again. "Why are you sorry?" A tear ran down Jacob's cheek. "I am supposed to protect you from danger and I failed…" Troy didn't know what to say to that and quickly hugged Jacob once more.

After a few minutes of standing there, enjoying each other's embrace the door swung open with a loud thud. "Troy!" Troy's mom had appeared in the doorway. Troy and Jacob jumped away from each other. Troy sat down on his bed relieved that it wasn't his father who was barging in on them.

Troy pointed at Jacob. "Mom, Jacob" Then he pointed at his mother "Jacob, my mother" Even though Troy had lived in Forks before, Jacob and his mother had never really met.

Jacob nodded shyly at the woman in the doorway and she acknowledge it by nodding back, still wondering why the boy was naked, then realizing she didn't even want to know.

"Troy what did I tell you about guests, you know your… _problem_" Troy glanced at his mother. "Don't worry mom he is one of the wolves from la Push I told you about." "O..." was her response. "That is still no reason for him being here. Jacob I am asking you to leave now."

Jacob nodded at her, gave Troy a quick kiss, to the surprise of both Troy and his mother, and walked over to the window. "O, Troy… we missed callbacks but I convinced Miss Darbus to move them a week." Troy smiled at Jacob before Jacob turned around and jumped out of the window. Troy's mother made a slight shriek of fear before dismissing it and turning her gaze to her son.

* * *

"What did I tell you about visitors Troy?" Troy sighed and fell down on his bed, still happy that Jacob had come by. "That I am not allowed to have contact with them this week due to my punishment for disobeying you and dad. But..." "No buts Young man. We love you and we are trying to protect you. We took away your links to the outside world because you are a danger to them and especially know, after you started to shift again. And by the way, dinner is ready in ten."

Troy curled up on his bed, hugging his pillow while his mother closed the door and walked downstairs again. _But it had felt so normal this time. It had felt like it was the most common thing in the world turning into a wolf. It hadn't felt like the other times he turned. Those times it felt like he was being ripped apart by a force, a force of ice cold but at the same time boiling water. _

_But the time I shifted to protect Jacob, it felt like… like… like something great and amazing was happening to him. _

Troy tried to reason all night as to why that time was different than the times before. _Was it Jacob?_

* * *

Tuesday arrived slower than usual because Jacob couldn't wait for Troy to be back. The first thing Jacob did when he saw Troy's car enter the parking lot was racing over to it and pulling the boy out before the boy could even turn of the engine.

Jacob kissed Troy with passion, pushing Troy against the side of the car. After seconds Troy got the strength to pull Jacob gently away. "Good morning to you to." He smiled. Troy pushed Jacob further away to shut down the engine and close the door.

Jacob grabbed Troy's hand and led him towards the entrance hall. _"Jacob… people are staring."_ Troy whispered just before they reached the door. Jacob, who hadn't noticed, now looked around to find a huge amount of mouths wide open and eyes filled with disbelieve. Nobody really would want to believe that two of the hottest guy's in school were dating each other.

Jacob rubbed the back of his head with his free arm before taking troy in a sideways hug and walking with him through the doors away from the staring students.

* * *

Lunch arrived and the gossip of the dating jocks had gone all over the school and everyone was staring as the two boys passed through the cafeteria holding hands.

Jacob and Troy walked over to the "Jock" table. Embry, Quil and Seth were already sitting there, obviously not really caring about the two boys holding hands. Of course they had a fare amount of time getting used to the idea that Troy and Jacob would eventually end up together.

Troy and Jacob had just sat down as three people came barging through the door. Chad, Zeke and Jason came walking over to the table. "So, if it isn't the Nancy boys." Jason sneered.

Jacob who immediately felt like he had to defend his imprint rose to his feet in less than a second, startling Jason with his almost unnatural immense speed.

"Shut up Jason! I love Troy and he loves me and there is nothing you can do to change that!"

Jacob's face was filled with anger while Jason slowly backed away, hiding behind Chad. Chad looked at Jacob standing in front of him and at Troy who still hadn't figured out why Jason would say such a mean thing.

"We are not going to sit with fags, Embry, Quil, Seth are you coming?" Chad asked.

The three wolves nodded that they weren't going to come giving Chad angry glances for his behavior. "Fine, have it your way." Chad turned around followed by Zeke and Jason.

The entire cafeteria had been staring at the 'almost' fight that occurred. Alice, Bella and Edward walked over to Jacob to calm down his anger a bit, noticing that he was shaking very hard, to close to shifting.

The bell rung indicating lunch was over.

**Once again sorry for the late update. Next Chapter will have the callbacks and a confrontation with the pack and Troy's mother. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.. :D**

* * *


	7. You've got a callback

**I want to thank the people who reviewd my story! Here is another update :D Enjoy.**

Center stage.

One spotlight.

Two people.

True love.

* * *

Jacob and Troy walked into the theater holding hands, ready for their callback. Sharpay and Ryan were already singing. They sat down and enjoyed the cheerful performance between the twins.

"bravo, brava." Ms. Darbus said as they had finished. Jacob and Troy clapped politely at the two of them, getting angry glances in return.

"Troy, Jacob… You're up. Break a leg." Kelsi came walking on the stage from behind the curtains and bowed, before sitting down behind the piano. Troy and Jacob put on their head-microphones while the lights dimmed leaving only a spotlight. Jacob started singing, taking Troy's hand in his.

_We're soarin', flyin'__  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

Troy looked at the theater and then back at Jacob.  
_  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free _

Jacob made Troy slowly spin around on his feet.

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Jacob and Troy started to dance more wildly but still keeping each other's gaze.

Creating space between us  
'Till we're separate hearts

But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

We're breaking' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breaking' free  
Ohhhh

Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
very souls  
ooooh

Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So everyone can see

We're breaking' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
yeah we're breaking free  
oooh we're breaking free

Ohhhh running'  
Climbing'  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free  
Ohhh, yeah

Out of nowhere firecrackers sprang out of the stage, startling Jacob and Troy for a split swirled Troy around so that he was now lying in his arms. Their faces got closer and closer.  
_  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is faith  
And together

We see it coming'

More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breaking' free

Soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free  
Were running'  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhhh

And to finish their performance they kissed.

* * *

Howls could be heard through the theater. Jacob and Troy looked up to find Seth, Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared, Paul and Leah standing there clapping for them. Kelsi ran over to Jacob and Troy and gave them both a big hug, congratulating them on their great performance.

After the theater got silent again, all eyes looked over to see Ms. Darbus rise from her seat. "Bravo, to you two gentlemen. I must admit that was an amazing show you put on." She gave the boys a smile. "But… the play is written for a straight couple, I tried to do some rewriting but I could not manage to do it, so in the lead roles will go to Sharpay and Ryan!" All of the wolves started protesting against Ms. Darbus decision but before they could reach her she was already near the end of the theater, walking out the door.

"Well…" Troy started. "We tried…" Jacob took Troy in an embrace, still standing there after everybody else had already left.

* * *

When Troy got home, his mother was standing in the kitchen holding a letter. "Where is dad?" She looked up at her son before looking down again, rereading the letter. "Mom? What's wrong?"  
She looked up again, this time putting the letter down completely. "Apparently, we have been invited to the reservation." She said. "Really?" "Yes." Troy took the letter from the table and quickly scanned it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bolton,_

_We, the council of the reservation, are inviting you and your son to join us for one of our annual fests. This fest will be held on the next new moon. We want to talk to you about your son and his relationship to one of our wolves. We would also like to discuss your past and the danger that your son might be or become. We hope you will attend or fest. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_The council of the reservation._

"Are we going?" Troy asked after he had read the entire letter.

His mother turned around to look out of the window. She nodded slowly before letting out a sigh and rubbing her temples.

* * *

The new moon was the upcoming Saturday and Troy had been looking forward to spend the fest with his boyfriend. He and his mother had told his father they were going to a movie and had left the house at about six o'clock in the evening.

They drove up to the reservation in the red pick-up they owned.

The town of the reservation was looking festive and balloons and banners were hanging throughout it. In the center of the town was a stage and people were gathering around it.

Troy and his mother got out of the car and Troy spotted Jacob near the entrance of the school. Jacob pushed his way through the crowd and kissed Troy on the mouth in front of everybody. A few 'ohhs' could be heard.

A man in a wheelchair rolled towards the kissing boys. "Jacob he asked." The man made Jacob's ear come close to his mouth. _"Jacob…" _the man whispered before hitting Jacob in the head. "Don't do that in public. The man almost fell out of his wheelchair with laughter as he saw the look on his sons face. The man raised his hand for Troy's mother to shake. "Billy black, leader of the council. You must be Troy's mother?" "Edna, nice to meet you Mr. Black." Billy gave Troy's mother a huge grin. "Please, please call me Billy. Mr. Black makes me feel so old." With that he winked at her making her blush a little. "Ok… Billy"

"Let's go to my house so we can discuss a few things ok?" Troy and his mother nodded and followed Billy towards the black's house.

**Hope you liked it :D  
Please review :D**


End file.
